


Welcome to the Jungle

by UplanderDoom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UplanderDoom/pseuds/UplanderDoom
Summary: Commander Bly deals with his mounting interest in his General.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to the Jungle

In the waning hours of the clone wars, morale was low, however the clones spirit would never break. They were bred for this, made for this sole purpose, even their ancestry was made for war. There was no chance a single one of them would surrender. Not only out of a sense of duty and loyalty to the Republic, but as a way to honor their fallen brothers, they had come this far, gave so much, they didn’t wanted to be for nothing. Many of the clones felt a close bond to the Jedi, it’s hard not to form it when you’re fighting in the trenches with them. Sure you had some bad apples, some Jedi didn’t care about them or saw them as nothing more than organic droids. The vast majority truly cared for the clones, viewing them as people, even though by all laws of the Republic they died for didn’t. Aayla Secura was one such Jedi who saw the clones as something more. Every single clone under her command would die for her, not because they were made to do so. But because she would die for them, few people cared enough about the clones like she did.

Throughout the war the 327th had been through so much together, countless battles spanning across the galaxy. Throughout it all Aayla was there for them, never once losing faith in them. Commander Bly admired that about her, he had been through it all with her as well, by her side. Every man in the 327th could say that they had a sort of bond with Aayla, and it was true, Bly however felt something more than a warrior’s bond. He had never acted upon it or pondered it, he wasn’t emotionally or mentally equipped to. His whole life he’s only known war, only good at combat, at least that’s what he was trained to believe. Aayla never treated him or his brothers like machines, it was almost mother like. So to say that Bly had feelings for Aayla that went beyond simple camaraderie. Would be putting it lightly, it wasn’t the sort of feeling that the average person would have.

Above all else Bly respected Aayla, he looked up to her in a way. There was not a single order that she could give him that he would not follow through, trusting not only her word but her character. She had saved his life more times than he wanted to remember. Still though the feelings that he had for her had only became stronger over the years, and they were mounting into something that he couldn’t ignore. Because every time he looked at Aayla, they came up again, causing a feeling in his stomach. He didn’t know what it was, failing to figure it out. The simulations never trained him about this, and he was scared to bring it up. He wasn’t bred for fear or nervousness, hell he’s charged to death more times than he cared to admit. And never did he flinch or think twice. After all, good soldiers follow orders.

Lately he’s been stumbling over his words when talking to Aayla, thinking about her when there is no reason to. He could even swear that she was looking at him when there’s no reason to, up until now he’s chalked it up to just his imagination, but, the feeling inside of him told him something else. Whatever it was he needed to figure it out soon, it was affecting his combat ability, or so he believed. He didn’t want to cost the men following him their lives, or worse, hers... Whatever it was had been affecting him so much that he didn’t even realize the command meeting was over. Everyone had filtered out of the room except for him and Aayla. 

“Everything okay Bly?” Aayla asked him, with a noticeable tone of worry. She had been standing across the holo table from him, a look on her face betrayed more emotion than a Jedi should. She had grown to care for these clones, even if they were just clones. She had always made it a point to show them respect, something many didn’t.

“Y–yes ma’am everything is fine, just uhh some fatigue. Didn’t sleep right last night... Yeah.” It wasn’t a complete lie, Bly did have trouble sleeping last night, on account of the imminent droid threat on the planet. This forward operating base wasn’t the most secure and he had been pulling double watch with the men. Sure he could’ve made some other trooper do it, but he liked to make a point,just because he was commander that didn’t mean he was above any duty.

“Are you sure Bly? I know you’ve been pulling double duty on the watch, but I can sense that there’s something else, something more.” She spoke with such a soothing voice to him, the same voice that had helped him steel his resolve in so many battles. He wanted to tell her but he didn’t know what he wanted to tell her. He didn’t understand the feelings that he had if they were even feelings at all.

Snapping to attention reverting back to an easier mode “No ma’am, I’ll be fine.” Giving a salute before turning around, trying to walk away. 

“Wait… Bly.” Aayla held her hand outstretched towards him, looking at it before returning it to her side. “I need to make sure that my commander is fit for duty. Meet me in my quarters, I know warriors carry more burdens than they realize.” With the order given Aayla walked by Bly, making her way to her private quarters.

Bly scratched the back of his head wondering what he got himself into. He had been to her private quarters dozens of times, hell he’s even set them up for her before. But this felt different, like there was a different emotion about it. At least that’s what the feeling in his stomach told him, damn that feeling. The only thing he thought about his way to Aayla’s quarters. Was why he so nervous about this, why was he so nervous around her? Trying to beat those thoughts down in his mind with each knock on her door. Having quickly made his way there, putting on his helmet, figuring that it would be easier to control himself if she couldn’t see his face. If he didn’t have to make eye contact, it would be easier to hide his inner conflict.

“Come in Bly.” The Jedi was doing some simple stretches in the middle of her room, what looked like yoga to the normal person but was actually intense Jedi maneuvers. Standing up, beads of sweat rolling down her body, across her exposed abs. “Good you’ve come, please sit.” Gesturing down to the floor that she was just at, there were no chairs and the only other place to sit was the bed.

Bly didn’t say anything, he wanted to but his mouth would let him. His tongue wrapping around in his mouth failing to bring words out, so he simply nodded his head and sat. Looking up at Aayla, with the helmet on his eyes could wander over her body, taking in the sight. He didn’t look at her in a sexual way, he enjoyed it, though didn’t know why. Finally his training being able to snap him out of it, “What did you want to see me about General?” Hoping that this was nothing more than a routine checkup or a swap of intel.

Aayla simply looked at him tilting her head a bit, joining him on the floor by sitting right across from him. Crisscrossing her legs as she sat down almost in a meditative state. “I trust you Bly with my life.” She let that sentence hang in the air for a moment before continuing on. “And I feel as if you trust me too but... I sense conflict within you. I don’t know what it is, I didn’t even notice it at first myself. But I care about you Bly more than you realize…” Aayla finally broke contact with the helmet looking down to side taking into a few breaths. “Do you truly trust me Commander Bly?”

“Yes ma’am.” There was no question, he absolutely trusted her, even in this weird state that he was in there was nothing he needed to second-guess. “With my life.” Adding more affirmation.

She looked back up at him, into that soulless visor of his. “Then please, allow me this.” Raising her hands to either side of his helmet slowly pulling it off of him. Bly was internally freaking out, just what was she doing!? This wasn’t anything they had ever done before and it scared him. Without the helmet that meant he had to look her in the eyes, something he couldn’t do, it was too hard for him. Not because he was scared of her or felt like he wasn’t worthy but, because he was afraid of what he might do. Even if he didn’t even know what he would do.

And so he did nothing, letting Aayla take off his helmet, she had seen his face countless times, but this time felt different. As soon as his eyes were free from the helmet he looked directly into hers, unable to keep the connection before turning away. “I don’t see you how this is necessary General…” Bringing up his hand begin to scratch the back of his head.

“Because I wanted to see your face Bly.” Aayla threw the helmet off to the side disregarding it, smiling now that she could see Bly’s face. Even if he was avoiding her gaze. She felt the conflict boil up in him even more now, sensing that something was off. Something not wrong just a feeling that was foreign. She could feel the emotions inside of them the inner turmoil that he had, as a Jedi she was in a constant battle with her own emotions, so she felt obligated to help. Another part of her wanted to help Bly because it was the right thing to do, because Bly is her friend. “I’m going to help you relax now Bly, please don’t try to resist.”

Not waiting for Bly to answer back she pressed on. Placing both of her hands on either side of Bly’s head, searching her own thoughts or feelings. Bringing herself to an inner calm allowing herself to flow with Bly’s thoughts, his feelings and emotions. Normally joining ones feelings with another would take longer, thanks to the bond they shared however, it near instant. Everything clicked into place like it was supposed to.

The Commander didn’t know what was going on, he was a hardened battle veteran, the leader to thousands of men, and yet in this moment he was clueless. He didn’t want to move because he felt like somehow it would hurt Aayla, that thought wasn’t one he could bear. He started to over analyze that thought, trying to figure out why he had it. Alarming himself more when no answers came to mind. Reminding himself that he was with Aayla, that made him feel better. The longer her hands rested on his head the more calm he felt, like she was relieving him of stress and weariness. It was so therapeutic he begun letting his guard down. Closing his eyes allowing himself to open up to the Jedi, his mind wandering as he lost focus his feelings for Aayla surfacing. Not realizing that she could sense everything he was thinking. Bly could do the same to Aayla too, the connection they shared acted like a bridge. Like their minds were joining and their thoughts and emotions were becoming one.

Aayla felt it too, as she sought to soothe Bly, running into his emotions and thoughts. She didn’t want to pry but she couldn’t help herself, her own personal desire to see what it was, overriding her training. As she peered into her commander’s mind, seeing what was made him so conflicted. Unlike Bly she knew what he was feeling, she knew it because that feeling went against the Jedi code. But what surprised her the most as she peered into his mind, was that she had the same feelings inside of her as well.

He had felt that as well, even though he was untrained in the force, the type of connection that they had shared let him feel everything that Aayla felt. So not only was he able to sense she had found out his secret, he’d also found out that she had the same one. His clone training trying to kick in and break out of this, it wasn’t in his life to have these sorts of feelings. After so long fighting, so much bloodshed loss, he couldn’t help himself, indulging for the first time in his life. For a few moments both sat there connected through the force. Enjoying a rare moment of complete connection with one another. Unlike anything else they had ever felt before.

It wasn’t until Aayla took her hands away because of her Jedi training. The normally calm and confident General was flustered. If her blue skin could show a blush herher embarrassment would be undeniable. “Bly I, we…” Ala didn’t know how to feel, it was alarming to her that this was happening, She didn’t even know herself that she had these feelings. To an extent she knew she, but she figured it was just a sense of kinship. Peering into Bly’s mind though, seeing his own feelings. Seeing that he had feelings for something more, she felt that way as well, looking back into Bly’s eyes. She still saw the same man as before, this time however, it was a man that she felt like she wanted to be something more with him. Shaking her head, looking down in shame, it wasn’t meant to be, she was a Jedi that he was a clone. They would never work out, it goes against all of their training. Plus with the war, it was a doomed hope, that should stay that way. Speaking again, “Bly these feelings, I am –“

Cutting her off with his lips Bly leaned in for a kiss. She didn’t even realize he was doing it until he felt those soft blue lips against his. Aayla’s eyes shot open in surprise, her guard was down. Unable to see it coming, she didn’t pull away either. They stayed there, like two awkward teenagers sharing their first kiss. It wasn’t a very good sight, rather two people mashing their faces together. To them though it was everything, and was what they had wanted for so long.

“Sorry, I didn’t know what I was thinking General…” Bly broke it off all flustered and upset at himself. Not even knowing exactly what he had done, clones didn’t know the basics of romantic engagements of people, that wasn’t for him that was for people. He was just a clone, there’s no reason he should ever find love. That word scared him, yet it also made him feel good at the same time. Love was a completely foreign concept to them, what he wanted right now. He had to deny himself this, it wasn’t right, not in the line of duty, perhaps another lifetime.

Bly went for his helmet so he could put it back on, wanting to stand up and leave. The childish part of him wanted to just forget this moment happened, hoping their relationship wouldn’t be affected. Aayla grabbed his hand before he could do it, stopping him. “No.” Their eyes connecting again, sharing a deep connection that amplified the longer they looked. Not speaking any words, not moving, simply looking at one another. This right here would had been more than they hoped for, but they wanted something to solidify their feelings. An act that would remain between them forever. It went against every bit of Jedi code, every bit of clone training and indoctrination. It was what they needed.

Using her other hand Aayla grabbed the back of Bly’s head, pulling them together for a deep kiss. Bly didn’t stop himself this time, neither of them did. Both of them letting go, feeling safe here in eaCh other’s arms. The clone sort of childishly pawed at Aayla’s body, he didn’t know exactly what he was doing with his hands. It was just what his hands wanted to do, he extremely inexperienced at this, Aayla was too. Her hands holding his head in as they continued to swap spit. Before they found their way down his armor to his codpiece. She knew more about sex than he did, still, she was just as new at it.

As Bly roamed his hands around her body, he know that he craved this so much. Not only did he enjoy it emotionally, he also enjoyed physically. As his shaft hardened beneath his armor slapping up against his codpiece. Which was currently being removed by Aayla. He didn’t know what was happening in the moment, he just went with it, his base instincts taking over. Not the ones that were trained but the ones that he was born with, there are some things you just can’t remove from a person. Aayla finally undid his codpiece throwing it off to the side by his helmet, one final layer blocking his cock from being free.

They both stood up as Bly undid his combat pants. Leaning back in to continue kissing Aayla as he did, her hand going to stroking his free dick. Aayla wanted it, he wanted it, in a rare show of dominance Bly pushed Aayla to the bed behind her. Walking up to her, grabbing Aayla by the hips as he rolled her onto her stomach, blue ass sticking up. Yanking down her black bottoms to reveal her toned athletic rear to the room. Still going off instincts he lined up his dick with her slick folds, getting ready to thrust in there. She stopped him, “No not there! If anyone ever found out our lives would be over.” She didn’t want to risk getting pregnant, not because she would be ashamed of carrying his child. Part of her would feel happy having the child, but if she were to get pregnant she would be banished from the Jedi order, Bly would probably be court-martialed. They couldn’t risk it, so she reached her own hand back to guide his dick into her other hole.

For what it was worth to Bly, he didn’t understand the difference between these things. Since there was no point to teach a clone about reproductive tasks, it was never taught. To him any hole was a good hole, so he pushed in recklessly. They were both completely unaware that the asshole needed more preparation. But thanks to Aayla’s Jedi training there wasn’t much pain for long, for Bly it felt so tight almost painful for him, but he found pleasure in. Slowly beginning to rock his hips, getting deeper as he went, feeling better the more he pushed. The twi'lek’s walls closing in around his cock as he sunk himself deeper, not stopping until his balls rested against her butt. Groaning out in delight as he did, only to pull back and push again. Not stopping the motion now, losing his discipline. Once more his instincts taking over to guide his movements. Hips rocking now, thrusting into his General. The woman that he loved, it was if every dream he ever had was coming true. Even if he never realized what they were.

Gripping sheets as her commander thrusted in their, Aayla gritted her teeth. A smile crossed her face as he kept thrusting into her, it was rare for her to break the code, she couldn’t remember the last time she done it, but for Bly she would do anything. If only there was not damned war going on, if only she wasn’t a Jedi and he wasn’t a clone. Those were thoughts for another time, right now all that mattered was them. The world outside of this room didn’t exist, just them. Aayla wanted to moan out pleasure, scream out Bly’s name as he pounded into her. She couldn’t, if they were caught it’d be over.

Bly was losing himself in this moment, looking down he saw the love of his life, his mind flashing all things that they’d gone through, everything leading up to this moment. Now he was fucking her, he wasn’t thinking about getting caught or trying to keep a low profile, just cumming. Grunting as he rutted away. His balls clapping against her cheeks, if he was an experienced lover there might be some tact to it. He wasn’t, it was his first time doing anything of this sort. So all he could do was just primitively drill into her. If the situation was any different than it would be a disappointment for Aayla, but she didn’t know any better either, they both loved this.

However it wasn’t meant to last, Bly was so inexperienced in this he didn’t last long. The feeling was completely new to him. Slamming his hips all the way down and holding them there, his dick twitched inside of her, spilling out his seed deep inside of the woman that he loved. Moaning out, “Ahhh dank farrik!” Emptying his balls in the Jedi, his new lover. She laid there panting as the spunk began to trickle down her ass onto the bed. Both of them catching their breaths, realizing what they had just done. Bly was freaking out the most as he took his cock out of the smackable rear. The twi'lek rolled over looking up at Bly, eyes connecting, using the force to pull Bly on top of her. Bringing him in for a kiss. Holding him in her arms as they softly made out. 

“I love you.” Aayla muttered out between kissing.

– – –

Bly was thinking back to that memory as they patrolled new ground in the Felucia jungle. The sex happened only a few days ago. They hadn’t really talked too much about it, but they both knew that they wanted to get together after the war was over. It was decided that Aayla would leave the order and Bly would be honorably discharged from the grand Army of the Republic. They didn’t know what they wanted to do, or where they wanted to go, they just do they wanted to be together. For now they were keeping the relationship a secret. Both were excited for what was to come, all that remained was to survive the war.

As he followed Aayla through the jungle he received a message from the Chancellor. “Execute order 66.”

“It will be done my lord.” The inhibitor chip in Bly’s brain activated, compelling him to follow through with the order. After all, good soldiers follow orders.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write a story based around "romantic anal" but here I am. Be sure to follow me on twitter for updates! https://twitter.com/uplanderdoom


End file.
